


The more the merrier

by michaelahyakuya



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelahyakuya/pseuds/michaelahyakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was changing today. Byron Arclight wants to surprise his son with a new younger sibling, but plans change once he gets to the agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Because I strongly headcanon Thomas and Michael as adopted siblings of Chris. ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡  
> Also this family deserves happy fluff.

 After weeks of careful execution, Byron's plan was finally falling into place. He'd gone to various appointments, follow-ups, filled out various different paperwork, and today he was finally the day he would go to the adoption agency to get his eight-year-old son, Chris, a younger brother or sister. He was a single father and figured that their household could stand to be livelier. There were days that he often was busy late into the night due to work, and he knew this heavily impacted his son, often causing him to feel lonely.

That was all changing today. He hadn't told Chris about his plan to adopt a child, he wanted it to be a surprise. While Chris was at school for the day, Byron went to the adoption agency.

  
Sitting in the office of the agency, Byron was waiting patiently to meet the child that was deemed to be the 'best match' for him. A well-groomed woman sat behind the office desk. She had just called for a boy named Thomas using the intercom system. Her gaze lifted from the screen she was looking at and rested on him.

  
"Thomas is around the age of five now, he's a bit of a troublemaker but-" her attention was taken off him when there was a knock on the open door. "Oh! Here he is now."

  
The first thing Byron noticed when he turned around was a small boy with fiery red and blond hair. Next he noticed there was another child, likely about three years old, hiding behind the older boy.

  
A look of surprise quickly flashed to one of anger, "if you're trying to send me away, I'm not going anywhere without Michael!" Thomas defensively extended his arm in front of the other child.

  
"Are they related?" Byron asked hesitantly. The two boys before him didn't appear to have any resemblance from what he could see, but he figured it was worth asking.

  
The woman sighed, "no, they aren't. They were dropped off here on separate occasions, however, Thomas is very protective of Michael, they might as well be brothers." She stood from her desk and walked over to the two boys before kneeling in front of them. "Come now, you knew that someday one of you would be adopted and have to be separated at some point."

  
Thomas looked torn between putting up a fight and just giving in. On one hand, he could fight his way to stay with Michael. On the other hand, if he gave up the two could be apart forever.

  
A new voice broke the silence that had begun to fill the room, "does this mean big brother if going away?" It was Michael who spoke, his eyes were welled with tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. The woman looked unsure of what she should say, as if she were looking for a way to gently tell the two they would have to be apart very soon.

  
An idea struck, "if it's not too much trouble, I could take in both boys so they don't have to worry about losing one another." All eyes immediately shifted to him. Thomas' jaw dropped and Michael's previous sadness was replaced with a wide grin.

  
"You want to, what?"

  
"Is there no way I could adopt them both?"

  
"Well, no, it's not that. It is possible, normally the only way two children are adopted together are if they are either related by blood or if they are as close as siblings."

  
"These two clearly treat each other like brothers and don't want to be separated, why not just let me adopt them both?"

  
"You do have a point," she took a moment to think about the situation, "if you're willing, you would just need to fill out some extra paperwork to adopt both, Mr. Arclight." Much paperwork, excited chatter between the boys, and some final formal conversation later, Byron Arclight was now officially a father to three sons. Leaving the agency, Byron was carrying Michael with one arm and with his other hand, he held hands with Thomas so that he could ensue that the other boy was close by.

 

"Thanks for wanting us," Michael murmured as he nestled into the man's shoulder in an attempt to get more comfortable.

 

Byron couldn't help but smile, "the more the merrier."

**Author's Note:**

> I did my research.  
> I did so much research, Google probably thinks I'm a 37y/o looking to adopt a squad of children or something.


End file.
